The Legend of Spyro: Ignitus and The Chronicler's Life
by Time Chronicler
Summary: This is the story as Ignitus have became the new Chronicler, but the Chronicler is still with him to teach him to become fully Guardian of Time, But Ignitus is busy worried about Spyro and Cynder's safety, and the Chronicler is not happy about Ignitus's training. Rated T. I don't own any of the legend of spyro series. So please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

IGNITUS'S POV

Ah, what a life I have my guardians. But sometimes I have a hard to deal with things my past lives since I've save Spyro egg. I sighed. But goes on and on since Spyro and Cynder fought against Malefor, the Dark Master. I shook my as I chuckled. Oops, the Chronicler heard me.

"Ignitus? Did you laughed?" The former Chronicler asked with amusement. I nods and said, "Yes I did, sorry...did I disturbed you?" I apologize and asked. He says no. Odd. How can that be? What he was working or thinking on? Huh? My mind was back on track as the Chronicler was staring at me as he was reading my mind. Uh oh.

"I was working for nothing, nor thinking of anything." He stated. Whoa! He read my mind, amazing. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he read my mind again. Heh. Well I was wondering how's Spyro and Cynder was doing since they defeated the dark master. Hmm. I turned my to look for Spyro's book and I found near the Chronicler's door. I use my telekinesis to bring his book to me and open the book in front of me. I sense the Chronicler was approaching near me to my left and sat down my me. I smile, I need some company. He sense me, and smile back at me, then nods. I nods then starts reading the book of Spyro.


	2. Chapter 2

IN SPYRO'S BOOK'S POV

Spyro is running around the Temple calling for Cynder. "Cynder! Cynder! Cyn-" He was cut off as he was collided against Cynder with a thud. "Oof!" Then fell on the Temple stone with the thump. They both groaned as they got up slowly. "Spyro! What do you think you doing?" Cynder hissed.

Spyro babbled. "We- I- was- loo- looking for you Cynder...Heh." he was sweating. Cynder look annoyed. But she sneakers at Spyro reactions. She shakes her as she said, "Your reaction are amusing. Ha!" She continues to laughs at him. He felt a blush on his face. But he frowned as he sensed the others is coming. He immediately bumped Cynder to Stop her laughing. She glared at him. But he turns his head sharply at the sound. Cynder understood what he meant. Huh? It was Volteer! The Electic Guardian.

"Young dragons, what are doing?" He asked. The Young dragons stares at each other's faces then look back at him and said nothing. The yellow dragon frowns at them. But then walks away from them.

As he was gone til he does not hear. "Huh? That isn't him. He normally talks a lot." Spyro agrees with her. "Yeah. But I wonder what happened to him though." Cynder shook her head. "Nah, don't worry about that. Let get some sleeps huh? It been a long day." She suggested. Spyro yawns and nods. "Yeah, let's go."

They went to their own room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHRONICLER'S POV

As Ignitus is reading the book, well Spyro's book. I'm already losing my patience as I sighed. I looked at him with irrationality. I shook my head with eyes closed, why is he skipping his training of becoming the Chronicler. Or not? Or he'll be banned of this title. Hmm don't know. But I had enough of this statement! I stood up and slowly put my mouth near Ignitus's ear and...

"IGNITUS! WILL YOU CLOSED THAT BOOK AND GET BACK INTO TRANING!" I roared my lungs out. Ignitus roared in pained as rolled out of the way from me with the book fell to the floor. He rolled about a foot away from and continues to roar in pain. Maybe I wouldn't yelled to loud in his ear, I felt the gilt in my heart as my face fell into shame. He is still yelling, but turn into crying...I realized that. Oh no, I walked up to him and put my paw on his shoulder, with my other free paw. I removed Ignitus's paw and put my own paw on his ear, using my ability to see what wrong.

What? I felt it was my fault. All my fault...I sighed. His ear is ringing and flowing of my own voice is ringing in his brain. I've noticed his body is shaking cause of the sound. No! I need to get rid of it before it kills him! I immediately put my hourglass snout on his forehead and hummed softly. I saw Ignitus's pain face was ease away and sighed returning normal into normal face, but his eyes are closed. Looks like he slept, snoring softly. I chuckled at that. I sighed as I sat down next to him with my wing covered him.

I continued to think as look at him, he is younger than I. But he has just died recently became the Chronicler. But have not used to my powers, at all yet.

I always want to be a normal dragon like he was before...sigh. I sighed as my tear came out from my to the ground. Ignitus was a Guardian of Fire, and the great leader of the dragons, all Dragons. I sniffles as my body was shaking with blame.

"Chronicler?" I heard Ignitus's voice cracked. I gasped in fear what I did wrong. I immediately removed my wing away from him, fearing that he may attacks me. I feeling like a little child, as I'm backing away from to the wall. Ignitus noticed this, and stood up. He walk to me, my body exploded into panic. Panicking and whimpering, I stood on my hind legs and uses my telekinesis to attack him and I was backing away from him. But I tripped backward and fell to the floor as the air knocked out from my lungs. As I was having trouble breathing to take a deep breath to get the air in my lungs. But Ignitus have towing over me, and I was bout to attack him with my telekinesis. But he stopped my attacks as pins my both forearms down to the grounds, and that includes my hind legs and my tail! I felt in huge horror as shaking even more! It too uncontrollable...I can't help stop shaking! Dear Ancestors help me!

I turns my to the right sharply away from him, still whimpering as he was still staring at me like he was going to hurt me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but I felt the warm blow breath to my neck. Dear Ancestors, what he going to do with me? Uh...He licked me slowly. But I yelled in disbelief. "Please stop!" But he won't stopped, he continues to licked my neck going down to my chest! No! I felt the blush on my face. Now I realized what he planning to do next, his face was going down to between my legs! Noooo! But with my greater strength, I broke Ignitus's grip and immediately slapped him hard and send him flying to the wall, bumped his head with the thud, and another thud to the ground.

A moment later, he groaned as he put his paw on his head. But I was busy staring at him in disbelief with my covering with my cape. I was heaving. He heard me, and looked at me. But his face is looking normal, with concerns. "What happened?" He asked me. "You tell me!" I snapped, but still shaken. He flinched at my reaction. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened...I-" He trailed off as he saw my body was covered up and saw my reaction. He asked again. "What did I do you?" He seem confused.

I began crying, and I struggled to explain to him. "You look like you plan to attack me! But instead you was licking me on my body! Lucky I was able stop you from licking me from between my hind legs! Wah!" Ignitus look surprised at that. But my heart is full of hurt as I sat down and continues crying. I'm so embrassed of telling him what he did.

He walked up to me and I shivered at his touch as he patted me on my back gently. "I'm sorry, I don't remember what happen. All I remember is that I was reading Spyro book. That's all." I looked at him slowly, and he has a slight smile on his face. I enter his mind and search his memories, he was right...He does not remember a thing since he read Spyro book. I sighed as I looked down. He noticed this and put his muzzle on my neck, but this time he didn't lick me at all. I was relief at that. Seem like he was trying to confront me.

"It seem like your afraid of me. Can you please tell me what wrong?" He asked me, putting his right wing over me. I jumped a bit. I tried to calm down, but my heart is still pounding in fear. I opened my mouth to talk, but it will not respond. I shook head sadly, and Ignitus understand. "I apologizes, can we starts my training tomorrow?" He asked. I tried to say that his training starts today, I'm too tried to respond. But I nodded. He smiled and lied my me and went to sleeps and I did the same. My fears have disappeared from me and I have a nice dreams.

Author note: I'm sorry that was a short chapter from a previous chapter, I forgot to add that before posting. And I'm sorry about the Chronicler, Ignitus have be mind switched by the Chronicler's voice which it isn't himself. But thanks to the Chronicler, who knocked him out for a moment and was back to normal noble dragon. But now the Chronicler is afraid of him for a moment. The next chapter will be Chronicler's POV and some others log as well, you'll see. So please R & R.


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUING CHRONICLER'S POV

It already the next day, and Ignitus want to read Spyro's book again. "No! You said, 'i want to train.'" Ignitus looked blanked, got you. "And now you want to read?" He nods. "Sorry, but no!" I snapped. "Aww!" Ignitus wailed. Thumping his own paws on the stones. He is acting like a baby is he? I chuckled. But he did not noticed I chuckled.

"Let's continue." I ordered him. "No!" He snapped at me. I glared at him, and I gave him a mental kick in his mind. "Ow!" He yelped. His head was back without even touching him. For a sec, he shakes his head and looks at me for a surprise. "How did you do that?" I was quite for a moment. And answer him. "I kinda gave you a little spanked." He was a taking back at my answer.

"You-you..." He shakes his head. "Are you trying treated me like a little kid!?" He yelled. I'm not surprised by his yelling. "Not really, but you are new to become a new Chronicler like me, young one. And I am sorry I did this, but this is your training to become the Chronicler before I pass on with Ancestors of dragons. You must understand that Ignitus. After I'm gone, you'll be alone in this solitude forever til new Chronicler come in this future. But we don't know for sure yet. This is your choice, not mine. Do you understand?"

He nods. I smiles at that. But he looks sad that, I can tell he want to read Spyro's book bad. But he has to wait til his training is finished. But I have a suggestion for him. "About I say this, if you finish this training for one day...then you may read Spyro's book. Will this make you feel better?" I asked him. He seem to be brighten up quick. He smiled. "Yes, it would. Thank you." He said with tears of joy.

SOMETIMES LATER

Ignitus slumped down to the stone floor, panting. But his paws are slightly shaking from using telekinesis powers with his mind. "I think we have enough for today, you may read Spyro's book again. He smiled weakly, and stood up and walked over where the Spyro's book was at. It seem he was too tired to use his powers though.

As he was reading, I was still thinking about last night what he did. It seem like it wasn't himself that I yelled at his ear...I felt a shame with the heat on my face as my head was down to the ground. I sighed, not knowing what to do...My eyes slowly look over to Ignitus...and looked t the ground.

"Chronicler." I jumped in frightened. I looked at him, he seem surprised as he looked at me. "Please come look at this." I gulped, walked to him. The book move to me a bit. I looked at him again...He nodded and pointed the page of right section of the book. "Please read this, from top to bottom of this page. Ok?" I nods. And read as he asked. The moment later as I read fast, I was shocked. "No...this can't be..." I looked at ignitus stunned as he turns his head away in saddeness. "Ignitus, you need to tell Spyro about about this." Ignitus immediately looked at me in fear.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What is going to happen in the next chapter? What do you think what Spyro, Ignitus and the Chronicler is going to feel? This time...it going to be Ignitus's POV in the next chapter. Please R & R. Thank...I hope you like my chapter and my story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

IGNITUS'S POV

Is the Chronicler is insane? He want me to tell Spyro something that he does not know? Why? I kept staring at him...then look at the ground. My heart is thumping fast. I'm terrified...I'm scared. But the Chronicler saw this. "Do not be afraid, Ignitus." I shook as he said this. But I do not understand...I'm scared.

Why? Spyro will yell at me...I did not him about before my death and even I became the Chronicler. It's scary. I didn't know what to do...But suddenly I felt my rage is growing inside my heart. But I knew the Chronicler can feel me since we are bonded. But I felt like I didn't care at all...I have lost my cool for nothing. Great...

"Igni-" I cut him off as I attacked him as I pinned him down. I have my both paws pinned against his paws firmly. But I knew he is stronger than I...But I was in rage with my strength. When I pinned him down...his face was full of horror...as he looked at me his frightened eyes with tears begin to stream down to the floor as his body shakes in fear. Why? I heard him say.

Well that just great, now my eyes has tears as well...But not in a sad way, but in anger way. I gritted my teeth and shakes my head to get some tears out of my eyes...But no arrival. I growled...I hated it.

I glared at him furiously...how dare he. "WHY! DID YOU WISHED ME TO TELL SPYRO?!" I roared.

SPYRO'S POV SHORTLY

I was alone through the Chronicler's cave, Cynder was left alone in the Warrant Temple with the other three guardians. So she can have company...so she won't be so lonely. But she not comfortable coming with me to the White Isle...hmmmm that odd though. I wonder-

"WHY! DID YOU WISHED ME TO TELL SPYRO!?" A voice yelled. What!? My face was stunned. Was that...Ignitus? Ignitus's voice? I frowned...wondering what did he meant. I walked near the Chronicler's door...which it was opened. I put my ear near his door and listen nervously.

"Why?" A voice yelled. It does sound like Ignitus's voice. But I heard a wimpered voice. Is that? Is that the...Chronicler? He's still alive?! Wow! I smiled at that. But my smiled faded away as a voice said. "Why did you wished me to tell him?" He yelled.

A wimpered. A moment later...really nothing. What's going on-

SLAP!

A voice yelled in pained with wimpered. I was shocked...someone slapped him? Please don't tell me that was Ignitus? I pleaded myself. Alright that is it! I had it enough. I need to get them attention now!

I walked inside, but i was shocked to see. I...was...right. ignitus was hovering the Chronicler. And the Chronicler was shaking in fear, with his paw on his face. Also he has tears in his eyes! I looked at Ignitus and growled.

CHRONICLER POV

I'm in huge relieved that Spyro was here...I felt like I was saved by him. But I don't felt like to move at all...I'm full of horror of issues. Now I have no choice to banish him from this title. I'm sorry I'm saying this...But I'm scared of him. Now I have no choice to use my telekinesis to push against him to the wall.

With Spyro watching me and Ignitus...I use my telekinesis at Ignitus and roughly, push him to the wall. He went with the "oof". And he growled. What the meaning of this?" He asked, growling still.

Through my saddeness...still in fear. "I have no choice...But sadly I have to let you go. You have been disgraced against me. And in fear of you and with my broken heart...you really hurt me... deeply." My tears have fallen as I tried my best not to cry. But it really hard and it hurt my heart. My voice is breaking as I speak. "I'm sorry...ignitus. But...you are...banish from this title...of being the...Chronicler. So...this is...a...goodbye. And I'm sorry Ingitus. But before...you go...tell Spyro bye...for good." I looked at Spyro...He had tears in his eyes...But with an angry face, glaring at Ignitus. But both said nothing.

I looked back at Ignitus, he has grim face...But still angry. But I heard Spyro say, "Goodbye, father." And he walked out the solitude. I was shocked. Well, then...this is a goodbye Spyro.

I looked back at Ignitus...ready to end him. But to my surprise...He was really crying quietly. Full of tears...in eyes. "SPYRO!" He yelled. Moment later...later Spyro did came back. But still angry. "What." He gritted.

"Please forgive young dragon! I don't want to become like this! I'm sorry!" Spyro cut him off. "Don't apologies to me! Apologize to the Chronicler! The way what you done! That what I'm angry for! And yes...I'm angry that you been keeping secrets! From me!" He roared.

Ignitus sighed. And said. "I'm sorry to both of you guys. I was just scared that he would yelled at me and he did...I just I wish I can spend time him as a father and son thing. But I don't know how."

I have changed my mind...there's is a way he can go to spend time with Spyro and come back with me. "Ignitus." He tensed. "It alright now. I have changed my mind. There is a way to spend with Spyro." He lit up with hope. And I smile...to my corner of my eye. I saw Spyro did the same. I continued on. "The only thing you can do is that you can stay with Spyro up seven days and you will return here with me." I frowned. "Next time you did that to me again you will be banish! Understand?" I scolded the last part. He nods and I smiled and so did Spyro.

"Alright then, it time to be off...both of you." Ignitus's scrolls and belt and books was taken off. "Remember Ignitus, never take or let the others to take your Crystal off. Your spirit will fade away and will send to the Ancestors...be careful. Okay?" I warned him. Nods again...and the patrol has shows up and waves and goodbye for now and so did Spyro and left...the patrol disappeared.

I sighed...back to my old self once again. Sort of don't like that much. But I have to deal with it. But it was scary what Ignitus did...at least he did apologize to me and Spyro. Sighed...we'll that was nice sharing with you guys...I'm afraid this is an end of this story. I have nothing left to share with you guys. But it was fun...May the Ancestors look after you...May they look after us all.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: WELL EVERYONE...THIS IS THE END OF MY STORY I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT...AGAIN I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CHRONICLER. I WAS TO MAKE IT INTERESTING TO YOU GUYS. AND PLUS I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SOOOO LONG...I HAVE BEEN BUSY. I DID NOT HAVE A CHANCE TO GET ON A STORY FOR A UPDATES. SO MANY SORRY AND MANY THANKS. SO PLEASE R & R AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS STORY?


End file.
